Orthjolf
Orthjolf is a Nord vampire of the Volkihar Clan and one of Lord Harkon's primary advisors. He and fellow senior vampire Vingalmo are embroiled in a feud over the throne, and can be often heard making cutting remarks towards one another. Background Upon first meeting with Orthjolf, he and Vingalmo will be arguing in the dining room. Once their exchange is complete he will warn the Dragonborn not to trust Vingalmo or get involved in any of his schemes. He mentions that Vingalmo covets the throne and will only make friends with anyone if it helps him in some way. If the Dragonborn is not a Mer, he will make his prejudice against them clear by stating: "Between you and me, there's too many of them; can't trust the lot of them. Never could". Orthjolf often sees himself superior in strength to the Dragonborn as he frequently tells the Dragonborn not to interfere with him unless he wants to suffer the consequences. Interactions The Bloodstone Chalice Upon starting the quest, Orthjolf is surprised to hear Harkon is sending the Dragonborn to fill the chalice and reacts with suspicion. Once the Dragonborn fills the chalice from the bloodspring, Stalf and Salonia Caelia spring an ambush. Its revealed that Orthjolf sent Stalf in pursuit to kill the Dragonborn and retrive the chalice. Orthjolf hoped that this would give him more power and would bring him one step closer to claiming Harkon's throne. Salonia Caelia however reveals she has her own plans and attempts to retrieve the chalice for Vingalmo, for the same reasons. Dialogue with Vingalmo Witty banter Orthjolf: "Well, well. Where have you been, Vingalmo? Nose stuck in a book all day?" Vingalmo: "Orthjolf, I'm surprised! I didn't even think you knew what a book was, my brutish friend." Orthjolf: "You'd do well to watch that tongue, elf." Vingalmo: "And you'd do well to be more careful of whom you engage in witty banter." Mind games Orthjolf: "Surprised you weren't at the last meeting with our Lord, Vingalmo. Too busy plotting to overthrow him to show up?" Vingalmo: "What? What meeting? I wasn't informed of any such thing!" Orthjolf: "Oh I see. I just understand he'd sent for both of us. How awkward for you." Quotes *''"Another elf, I see. I'm sure will be Vingalmo sizing you up as we speak, trying to figure if you're friend of foe." - If the Dragonborn is Elf. *"You cant trust a word that comes out of Vingalmo's mouth. Remember that."'' *''"We need strength, power. Not magic. Elves don't seem to understand that."'' *''"You dare show up here after becoming mortal, abandoning all that Lord Harkon has granted you? You'd best find him soon. Ask him to change you back."'' - If cured of Vampirism before Kindred Judgment. *''"Look at you. Mortal. Weak. I suggest you have Serana change you back. At once."'' - If cured of Vampirism after Kindred Judgment. *''"You realise that doesn't impress anyone here"'' - If approched in the Vampire Lord form. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard'' Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Dawnguard: Males